Harry Potter and the Secret Sarcophagus of Fire
by Amber Pegasus
Summary: Cross over between Harry Potter and Avatar the last airbender. When Harry Potter relized that he's the Avatar. He has to fulfill his destiny before, Lord Voldemort's powerful ally will be awaken. Hold off and rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Author's note :This takes place between fifth and sixth year.**

**I like to thank Joseph D. Hale for his support and inspiration to achieve my goal.**

**This is my first Avatar and Harry Potter crossover.**

**This chapter is Beta Read by MistressofDawn and I made a few changes so bear with me.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Secret Sarcophagus of Fire**

**By Amber Pegasus**

**Chapter one**

In a coast that's between China and Japan, there's an island named Xiaolin. An island that has hidden from man's eye for centuries on it is a temple that held a school for benders of air, water, earth, and fire. They called the temple Elemental Academy.

Inside the temple is a tall woman with light brown hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. She wore a longer robes in shades of yellow, orange, and brown and arrow tattoos on her forehead. Her name is Yang Chen the airbending teacher for the Avatar.

She was caring an Atlas scroll and a tear drop crystal to her room to find the next Avatar. The previous one that fought Lord Voldermort had died from the killing curse. She laid the scroll down on her desk and unrolled it. Quickly she took out her crystal point and began to hover around the map until, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kuruk," said a voice for behind the door, "may I please come in?"

"Just a minute," she answered. Quickly she opened the door, and in front of her is a tall man with blue eyes, tan skin, and deep brown hair that's tied up to a short ponytail, and a goatee. He wore a blue anorak and trousers.

"Oh Kuruk," said Yang Chen with a smile, "I'm so glad your here I thought you might be You-Know-Who."

"I thought so too but, ever since his revival I too grew with fear and anguish," he said as he began to shivered.

Just as they picture a dark and bleak future. The tear drop crystal point from Yang Chen's desk began to glowed.

"Yang Chen," said Kuruk, "your crystal it glowed."

"That means the new Avatar is reborn."

"But where is he?"

"I don't know," she answered, "but we need to inform Roku and Kyoshi."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. "That's sounds like Kyoshi," said Kuruk with concern.

"She must be down the hallway let's go!"

As soon they run to the end of the hallway. They saw two figures sitting on the floor. It's their former friends Kyoshi and Roku.

Kyoshi is a tall woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, and, mocha skin. She wears a green kimono, brown boots, and a golden tiara. She's holds her left arm like it was broken. sitting across from her is Roku, a tall man with grey eyes, pale skin, white hair and beard. He wears a topknot for his hair and a red uniform.

"Kyoshi, Roku," said Kuruk with concern, "what happen?"

"Yang Chen, Kuruk," said Roku, "thank goodness your here."

"Kyoshi," said Yang Chen, "your arm is broken."

"I can explain," said Kyoshi with concern as she tell her tale, "we where headed to Yang Chen's room until, we ran into a Death Eater. We battled death like we haven't battled it before, it felt like death is ready for us. Roku, began to make the first gambit. He used his firebending with all of his might. However, it reflected his attack. Quickly, I use my earthbending to shield him. I know it's up to me to stooped it. I tried using my earthbending, but I wasn't aware that he reflected my attack. I have to save Roku, before, the bolder hit him. I immediately pushed him aside causing it to break my arm. I scream so loud it felt that the pain I have is unbearable Roku, was so mad he began to attacked it. The Death Eater, knows it's no matched for Roku and his firebending. It has no choice, but to run away. To make sure it won't escape. I used my earthbending to make a hilltop so he won't move. Even though my arm is broken. I fell to the ground to catch my breath. Roku rushed over to see if I'm okay and helped me get up, until you two came along."

"I supose," said Kuruk who looks curiously, "this is the Death Eater."

As Kuruk began to approached to the hill top. Some of the temple guards that wears the symbols of their bending disciples surrounded the hill that Kyoshi has made.

"I just want to get a closer look at this Death Eater."

"Be very careful Kuruk," said one of the temple guards with a serious look, "it's a tricky one.

Kuruk nodded and continued climbing the hill. He looked at the man in the iron mask and elaborate robes. He slowly reached his hand towards the metal mask to reveled his identity. The Death Eater quickly rustled into his pocket. Kuruk got down towards the hill and shouted, "GET BACK!"

Without hesitation everyone backed away from the hill. The masked man pulled out a little black ball that's the size of the marble. Quickly he threw the ball until, it hits the ground causing a smoke screen. Everyone began to coughed when, Yang Chen used her airbending to clear up the smoke screen. After, the smoke cleared away. The intruder that was one trapped on Kyoshi's hill is gone excepted a few temple guards fighting each other.

"Find him," Roku wheezed, "search everywhere!"

"Is everyone all right?"

"We're alright Kuruk," answered Kyoshi, "thanks to Yang Chen, the guards will be able to find that masked fiend."

"I can't believe it," said Roku furiously, "for centuries this island is well hidden from man's eye until now an intruder set foot in it!"

"Yang Chen perhaps this is the wrong time to tell them that you found the next Avatar."

"What's that Kuruk?" said Roku who looked puzzled.

"I said, 'Yang Chen found the location of the new Avatar,'" said Kuruk.

"Well, said Kyoshi, "lets see who it is."

As everyone walked down the hallway Roku tried to keep up with Kyoshi, after she braked her arm he felt worried from her condition until she caught his eye and said, "I'm fine Roku don't worry about me."

As they entered the room the crystal still glowed.

"Everyone," Yang Chen demanded, "form a circle around my desk and raised your right hand." Everyone raised their hands except Kyoshi who is afraid to let go of her left arm. Without hesitation Kuruk quickly rushed over to his knapsack and pulled out his blue scarf. He tided it over Kyoshi's shoulder and made it into a sling for her broken arm. She smiled at Kuruk and finally have enough courage to raised her right hand.

Yang Chen began to chant the location incantation.

_"By the power of air, water, earth, and fire,_

_find us what we truly desire._

_Whether the person is near or far,_

_please help us find the Avatar."_

The crystal began to rises up from the Atlas. Until it's point landed on Surrey England. Then the narrow end of the crystal revelled the new Avatar's face. It was Harry Potter the boy who defeated Lord Voledrmot since he was a baby is the new Avatar.

"I can't be it's Harry Potter, he the new Avatar?"

"I'm afraid so Roku," said Kuruk.

"We have to inform Head Master Iroh," said Kyoshi," he need to now about this."

"I agree with Kyoshi but we need to tell Albus Dumbledore the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well."

"Indeed Yang Chen, if we don't pass this information to the head masters I'm afraid Harry Potter will be in grave danger."

**To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

**The headmaster Iroh and the curent Avatar(from Avatar the Last Airbender) who are the teachers of the presnt Avatar is suggested by Joseph D. Hale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I made changes on chapter two so bear with me.**

**I like to thank MisstressofDawn, and Dark Magicianmon for the review.**

**If anyone was wondering what I redid chapter two I put the chapter three by mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Avatar the Last Airbender only my OC(outside characters).**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everything is peaceful in Number Five Privet Drive. Harry Potter, can't stop thinking about Sireus Black's death. Harry read the letter from Dumbledore over and over. By then he went to bed dreamed.

Last night he once dreamt that he is in first year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is in a chamber where Professor Qurrel is facing him. Harry saw himself in an unusual way. He glowed white eyes and his power is unnatural. Until he fast forward himself to his forth year. He is at the graveyard facing Lord Vordermort after Cederic Digory was killed by the killing curse. Again he saw himself glowing white eyes and attacked Voldermort full blast. By then he woke up gasping and breathing for air. He turned towards his owl Hedwig and said, "Don't worry Headwig, every things going to be alright this time."

The next morning, Harry still feeling a little drowsy from last night.

"Harry Potter," shouted Uncle Vernon, "bring me my coffee."

Harry began to pour the coffee into his Uncle's cup, but he spill some on his hand.

Vernon Dursely looked as Harry Potter with furious and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm warning you boy. One more stunt like that and I'll make sure you'll be sleeping in that cupboard again."

Harry never like that cupboard under the stairs very much. It has no room and it's full of dust that makes him sneeze.

"But I haven't slept in a while," said Harry, "if I could just take break for a minute."

Vernon Dusley ignore Harry's request and wipe the coffee off of his hand with a towel Dudley began to snicker behind Harry's back while Petunia ate her breakfast.

Later that night as Harry was getting ready for bed. Harry heard a knock on the door.

"Harry," said Petunia, "get the door."

Harry went downstairs, go to the entrance opened the front door and in front of him is Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore."

"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore, "I trust you've received my letter Harry?"

"Yes, I do Professor," Harry answered.

"What in the blazes is going on Potter," shouted Uncle Vernon Dursley as Petunia and Dudley followed him downstairs.

"I believed Harry told you I'm going to escort Harry to a safer place?" Dumbledore asked.

Vernon shook his head and said, "Your not escorting the boy."

Petunia nodded her head in agreement while, Dudley ducked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice," said Dumbledore he took out his wand and said, "Obilivate!"

By then their was a flash of light in front of Vernon and Petunia until the felt dumbstruck with each other.

"What was I'm doing?" Vernon asked.

Petunia shrugged one shoulder.

"As I recall," said Dumbledore, "you two gave me permission to escort Harry a safer place."

"Who's Harry?"

"That would be me sir," said Harry as he answered Vernon's question.

"In that case boy," said Petunia, "Pack your things this nice man's gong to take you to a safe place."

Harry nodded and try to go to his room until Dudley blocked his way.

"What are you doing Potter."

"I'm getting my things from my room," answered Harry, "so get out of my way."

"You there let Harry go," commanded Vernon.

Dudley moved asaid and let Harry go. Harry went upstairs and gather his personal belongs before his aunt and uncle change their minds.

After, Harry, gather his belongings, went downstairs and meet up with Dumbledore.

As they headed outside the Dursley house Harry has a question, "Professor their not going to be like that are they?"

"It depends how much magic I used."

They finally,stopped at a deserted park. Until Dumbledore pulled out a golden ring from his pocket.

"What's the ring for Professor?"

"That Harry is our Portkey," said Dumbledore, "hold on tight."

Harry nodded grabbed his stuff and hold on to the ring.

"Portus," shouted Dumbledore.

By then the ring began to glow a bright light. Suddenly, Harry lost his grip of the ring felt he was going to land and the ground until Dumbledore shouted, "Arresto Momento."

Suddenly , Harry felt something slowly from his falling along with his belonging.

"What was that Professor?" Harry asked.

"That Harry is Arresto Momento," answered Dumbledore, "I used that spell after, when Dementors attack you during your Quidditch match in your Third Year in Hogwarts."

"I need to remember that spell," said Harry as Dumbledore began to chuckle from Harry's idea.

As they headed to the Burrow all the windos were dark as the night itself.

Dumbledore quickly grabbed the tassel from the rope and begin to ring the bell.

By then Harry heard the commotion coming from down stairs, turn on the porch light and out from the front door is Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley in a cheerful voice, "it's good to see you again."

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "I'll leave you in good hands see you in school real soon."

Harry nodded wave goodbye, and Dumbledore disappear into the dark mist.

"Harry come inside before you'll catch yourself a death of could."

"Alright ," said Harry, "So how's Ron and the others?"

"There doing just fine," said .

"Who was it Molly?" Mr. Weasly asked.

That was Dumbledor," answered Mrs. Weasley, "and look what he brought with him."

"Bless my soul Harry Potter it's great to see you."

"You too Mr. Weasley."

"Come Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "Ron's been looking forward to see you."

"He knew that I was coming," said Harry.

"Of course, dear," she said as they went upstairs and in front of Ron's bedroom door. She knocked it and said, "Ron, get up you have a visitor."

As Ron, opened the door he looked at Harry, blinked twice, and said, "Harry it's great to see you mate."

"Same here Ron," said Harry with a smile.

"Alright boys," said Mrs. Weasley, "I want everyone to be bright eyed and ready for tomorrow morning."

The next morning, everyone got up and ate breakfast when Fred, George, and Ginny arrived downstairs.

"Hey Harry," greeted Fred and George.

"Hello Harry," said Ginny.

"Hi guys," replied Harry.

Suddenly Errol the post owl came swooping to the Burrow's window.

"That bird did it again," said Ron.

"Will you go get him Ron?"

"Yes, mum."

Quickly Ron opened the door. The owl stood up recovering from the fall.

"Who was it dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"It's from Dumbledore," answered Ron.

"Let me looked at it," said Mr. Weasly as he fixed his eyes.

"What dose it say dad?" Ginny asked.

"There's going to be a meeting at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasly replied.

"We'll have to get there by Floo powder," said Mrs. Weasley.

After breakfast they finally get dressed and get ready to go to the meeting.

"Are you ready Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, Ron, I hope I don't make the same mistake like last time."

"Don't worry Harry," said Genny, "if you get lost will try to find you."

"Thanks guys," said Harry.

"Alright Harry," said Mrs. Weasly as she took the flower pot from the fire place, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," answered Harry as he grabbed a few powder get inside the fireplace and shouted, "Number Twelve Grimmaud Place."

By then he throw down the powder and a bust of flames lit up from the Weasley's fireplace.

"Harry Potter arrived at the Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He brushed off the dust of him.

"My word," said a man's voice, "if you keep falling off the chimney like that you'll hurt yourself."

Harry turned around and saw a tall man who's middle aged, black hair, has side-burns, golden eyes, and muscular arms. He wears a red shirt, black pants, black shoes and a silver wrist-watch.

"The name is Zhao Young," he said as he took his hand out.

"Harry Potter," he replied as he took his hand out. The man grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him from out of the floor.

"I recognize that name you must be the one who saw You-Know-Who and live to tell the tale."

Harry nodded. Then he heard a yelp from the fire place.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, "Are you okay?"

"Fine mate," said Ron, "I know you. Your Zhao young of team American Avatar."

Suddenly, Ginny came out from the fire place. Followed by Fred and George Weasley and finally Aurthur and Molly Weasley.

"Arthur!" Zhao exclaimed, "it's good to see you and your wife."

"Zhao my friend," Arthur greeted, "it's great to see you too."

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "you and the others wait upstairs."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he headed upstairs while Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George, tagged along.

As Harry opened the door he saw Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Harry," said Hermione with a smile, "it's great to see you."

"Hey Hermione," said Ron, "it looks like you got a visitor."

Everyone looked at a fifteen year old boy who was reading a book. The teenage boy had brown hair, amber eyes and pale skin. He wears a red and black striped shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers.

"Everyone this is Ryo Young," she said as she introduce the teenage boy. Quickly Ryo lowered his book to revile his face.

"Question; are you related to Zhao Young?" Ginny asked.

""Yes I am"Ryo said with a smile, "actually I'm his son."

"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"So Ryo is your dad a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No he's a firebender," Ryo answered.

"What's a firebender?" Ron asked.

"It's someone who can manipulate fire," answered Hermonie, "they have been trained under Element Academy."

"What's Element Academy?" said Harry curiously.

"Good question," answered Hermonie with a smile, "I was just about to asked Ryo about his school until you two came in."

"I'm so glad you asked that question," said Ryo as he tool a brochure from his pocket. He immediately give the brochure to them. It shows a list of bending disciplines, dorms, and it's grounds.

"Hang on," said Ron, "Where did you get this brochure?"

"I got it on my First year before I return home to San Fransisco," Ryo answered.

"Ryo, this is amazing," said Harry.

"Yeah, it has a list a bending discipline and dorms."

"Wicked Ryo," said Ron with a smile.

"Honestly Ron," said Hermione, "bending one of those elements could be serious."

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Weasley announced, "downstairs for lunch."

As Harry, headed downstairs toward the dining room he saw Dumbledore and sitting right next to him is a tall man who's in his sixties, has pale skin, amber eyes, grey hair, sideburns, and a goatee that was up to the chest. He wears a red uniform and a topknot for his hair.

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, "I like you to meet Iroh Chang Headmaster of Element Academy."

"Hello."

"It's a honor to meet you Harry Potter," said Iroh with a smile, "Some of the transfer students of Hogwarts has told stories about you."

"Transfer students?"

"You see Harry," said Dumbedore, "on rare occasions some students of Hogwarts are sometimes Benders."

"Benders?" Ron puzzled.

"It means to bend one with the element force of air, water, earth, and fire."

"Like your friend Remus Lupin," said Iroh, "he can manipulate water."

"Sereosly?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Seriously Harry," said Lupin, "allow me to demonstrate."

First, Lupin grabbed the pitcher of water, and a glass. Second he poured the water into the glass. Finally he raised his hands and the water rises up from the glass.

"Amazing," said Hermione with amazement, "so this is waterbending."

"No need for wands everyone just use the hands," said Lupin as he quickly bend the stream if water back into the glass and continued, "Harry I'm not the only one who attend this school. Your father and Sirius Black attend it their also."

"Realy?"

"Oh yes Harry," said Lupin, "Your father and is a firebender and Padfoot is an earthbender."

"Brilliant, so when do I go?" Harry asked in excitement.

"In two weeks" said Iroh.

Harry's smile turned into a frown and said, "Professor Dumbledore, can you keep a close watch over my friends?"

"No need to do that Harry Potter," Dumbledorereplied, "Your friends Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley will be with you every step of the way."

Everyone smiled but confused.

"Then it's settled," said Iroh, "Harry potter and his friends will be at dock one hundred twelve at the o'clock."

After lunch meeting Harry Potter and his friends said their goodbye to Ryo Young.

"Well Ryo," said Harry, "I guess I won't be able to see you until two weeks time."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be looking forward to see you."

"Come on Ryo," Zhao called, "we don't want to miss our flight home."

"I'll be right there," said Ryo as he took his hand out and said, "Well I'll see you real soon guys."

"See you real soon ," said Harry as he shake his hand to Ryo.

"Goodbye Ryo."

"See you soon mate."

"Later Ryo."

Ryo wave goodbye and finally joined his father. Harry Potter and his friends have a feeling that their adventure in Element Academy have just yet begun.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**Reference for Chapter 2:**

**Obilivate, Floo powder and Errol the post owl is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Port Key, Portus and the graveyard scene is from Harry Potter and the Gobblet of Fire.**

**Aresto Momento is from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**The sample of waterbending is from Avatar the last airbender.**

**The cupboard under the stairs and the scene where the chamber and Professor Qurrel is from Harry Potter and the Soccere's stone.**

**Zhao is from Avatar the Last airbender.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I made changes on chapter two so bear with me.**

**I like to thank MisstressofDawn, and Dark Magicianmon for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Avatar the Last Airbender only my OC(outside characters).**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter and friends are escorted by Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody to Poole Harbor.

"It's has been a long time since I been to the harbor," said Moody.

"You been to this harbor? Harry asked curiously. Moody nodded.

By then Harry notice Nevillel Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Nevile, Luna, what are you two doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dumledore sent us a message that we're transfer to Element Academy," said Nevilel.

"I heard there are benders in the Academy," said Luna with a smile, "that sounds interesting."

"Well there it is," said Moody with a grin, "Pier one hundred and twelve."

By then Harry spotted a Red Seal ship. There were so many students on board.

"I'd should told you," said Moody, "there are not wizards you meet in Hogwarts, just Benders."

"We'll try to remember professor."

As Harry and his friends got aboard the ship. Moody began to leave the harbor. He knew his deed is done.

After, Harry and his friends are aboard the ship. Harry begin to asked one of the crew members of the vessel.

"Uh, . . . excuse me," said Harry, "I was wondering if you know where the students to be in their rooms?"

"Sorry boy ," said one of the crew, "I just started working on the docks."

"Perhaps I can be of some help," said a voice.

They turned around and saw Ryo Young.

"Ryo," Hermione exclaimed.

"So do you know where the rooms are?" Harry asked.

"Of course," said Ryo, "it's down below deck."

"Thanks Ryo," said Ron, "you're a life saver."

"No problem," said Ryo with a smile.

As they all headed downstairs. Ryo opened the door to his cabin door three teenagers are in the room waiting for Ryo.

On the left side is a tall girl with tan skin, brown hair, ad blue eyes. She's wearing a blue shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. The one on the center is a tall girl with peach skin, blond hair, and brown eyes. She wears an orange shirt, brown paints, and yellow shoes. Finally on the right is a tall boy with peach skin, short black hair, brown eyes. He wears a green shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Everyone," said Ryo, "these are my friends."

"I'm Katie," said the brown haired one.

"I'm Jean," said the blond haired one.

"I'm Toru," said the black haired one.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, "and these are my friends; Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, Ron, and Genny Weasley."

"Jumping Kangaroos," said Jean with a smile, "are you really?"

"I have a cousin who told me about you," said Katie who felt fascinated, "I suppose you know Victor Krum?"

"Yes," answered Harry, "I met him once."

"Wow Ryo," said Toru, "I guess your were right after all."

"I'd tried to tell you three but you didn't believe me,"

"Well we believe you this time Ryo," said Katie.

"So are you three firebenders?" Ron asked.

"No not really," said Jean, "Ryo is the only firebender."

"I'm an earthbender," said Toru, "Jean's an airbender and Katie is a waterbender."

"That's amazing," said Ginny with a grin.

"If you think that's amazing," said Ryo, "This ship can fly in any port you wish."

"Seriously?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Seriously? said Jean with a smile, "it was a gift from a wizard of long ago."

"All hands on deck," said a captain, "we're casting off! Repeat all hands on deck!

"Well I guess that means we're ready to go," said Katie.

"Are we going to Element Academy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Actually," said Ryo, "they need to pick up some of the students and then we'll go to Element Academy."

"So Ryo," said Neville "you and your friends been there what's it like?"

Ryo's smiled beamed up and said, "It was awesome. It has a Xiaolin Temple like they have in Kung Fu movies, but there's a history in this temple."

"There's a history in this temple?" Luna asked.

"Yes," replied Ryo a he told everyone the story of the founders, "a long time ago their were five founders of the school. There names are Avatar Aang the Last Airbender and Master of Airbending and all elements, Katara the Waterbending Master, Toph the Earthbending Master, Firelord Zuko the Firebending Master, and Iroh the Firebending and Lightningbending Master."

"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed.

Ryo smiled and continued with his story, "According to legend. After, the Fire Nation War Avatar Aang, cruse around the world to see if everything is okay. Just as soon as he headed to the Fire Nation to see Fire Lord Zuko. An island caught his eye and deiced to checked it out. As his flying bison landed Aang looked all over the island and saw an ancient temple. By then Aang told Fire Lord Zuko, about the island. He agreed to see the island and the temple. By then as they reached the island the Firelord's mind began to wonder until he saw the temple. They gather Toph, Katara, and Iroh. They began to check the nameless island and temple. By then they called the island Xiaolin and rebuild the temple and turned it into a school for benders. They called this school Element Academy. After this shool was built it has been taught to Benders for generations.

"That's a wonderful story Ryo," said Hermione.

"Not wonderful," Ron, "brilliant!"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Ryo opened it and saw a tall woman with black hair all buned up, brown eyes, and a pale skin. She wears a purple kimono with pink flowers, green sash and black sandals. She was pushing a silver catering tray.

"Anything off the caring tray everyone?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"I'll have one package of fortune cookies, one flaming Fire crackers, and four Avatar chocolate bars," said Ryo.

"That would be ten golden coins," said the catering woman.

Quickly Ryo grabbed his wallet and handed her ten golden coins.

"Ryo," said Harry in confusion, "where did you get the money?"

"My parents start thinking about getting me a vault after I was born. The bank in located in Bender valley, Hong Kong."

"Wicked," said Ron with a smile.

Harry grinned, "We get our money from Gringotts."

Ryo smiled as he looked interested.

"So Jean," Ginny puzzled, "what are Avatar bars?"

"The Avatar bar has a picture of the previous Avatar," Jean answer, "the bars have each flavor for example, if you have the airbender has milk chocolate, waterbenders has white chocolate, earthbenders has caramel and firebenders has almonds."

"What about the flaming fire crackers?" Nevillel asked in confusion.

"The Flaming fireworks is an old Firebenders snack now a days it evolves into crackers call Flaming Fire crackers," said Ryo with a grin.

"There it is," said Katie with a grin, "Element Academy."

"Everyone looked out the window and saw a temple on the island.

By then, the boat landed next to the pier and let the ramp down.

"All students," said the captain, "are attending to Element Academy please report to the dorks someone will be at the pier to escort you to the docks."

Everyone got out of the cabins on the pier. By then, Harry Potter and friends spotted someone in front of them.

A tall man with blue eyes, tan skin, and brown hair that's tied up to a pony tail. He wears a blue shirt, blue trousers, and brown shoes.

"Hello," students," said the brown haired man, "Some of you may not know me, but for the first year students I'll tell you my name it's Sokka. I'll be escort to the academy so try to keep up with me and don't get left behind."

By now everyone followed him to the academy until he lead them to the big doors.

"Now then," said Sokka, "all first year students must stay hear for the Sorting Ceremony. The second through seventh year students will be escorted by a Temple guard."

Harry notice that Ryo and his friends are going with the other students.

"Ryo," said Harry curiously, "are you and your friends second year students?"

"Actually," Ryo confessed, "Kaite, Toru, Jean and I are in our sixth year."

"Come on Ryo," said Jean with a smile, "last one to the table is a rotten dragon egg."

"Unless it's the first one to throw it away."

"Good one Katie," said Toru with a grin.

"Alright first year students," said Sokka with a serious look, "you will be sorted by the dependence of your bending discipline. There are Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Avatar. I'll come for you when your ready."

The man entered the temple without a word.

"Wow! Avatar what are the chances of that?" Ron asked exactly.

"Probity on the scale of one to ten," said Fred with a smile.

"One of us could be it," said George with a grin.

By then Sokka returned with a rolled up scroll and said, "We're ready for you."

As they entered the Great Hall there were five rows of tables that represent the tables of bending discipline. Harry looked up at the ceiling. There were paintings of skybisions, water and moon spirits, bagermoles and dragons.

The walk ends until Sokka tuns and said, "Will you wait here please?"

"By then Sokka turned around to a little table that has a little box in the middle of the table. As Sokka is opened the box inside is a golden ring with a red jewl in the middle.

"Spirit of the ring," Sokka called out in a serious look, "I summon you."

By then the jewel of the ring began to glow and out from it is a ghost ball until it formed to a tall woman with white hair, blue eyes and peach skin. She wears a white dress and white slippers. She opened her eyes, smiled, and said, "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin."

Sokka spoke, "When I called your name please come forth slip the ring on your finger and you will be sorted to you elements." He began to unroll the scroll fixed his eyes and said, "Neville Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom began to step up to the front, place the ring to his finger, and the spirit began to ponder.

"Hmmm. . . I wonder where to put you," she said as her white dress changes into green and said, "I know EARTH!"

As Neville took it off his finger. One of the temple guards escorted him to the Earth table section.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna walked up to the front, took it, and put it on the finger.

"Now then where to put you?" The spirit began to wonder until her green dress turned into orange and said, "Okay AIR!"

Luna took the it off, place it on the table and one of the guards escorted her to the Air table section.

"Hermione Granger!"

She went to the table and put it on her finger. The spirit's dress changed into blue and shouted, "WATER!"

She took it off and the Temple Guard escorted her to the Water table section.

"Fred Weasley."

He place the ring on his finger. The spirit's dress changed into red and began to call out, "FIRE!"

He took the ring off and was escorted to the Firebending table.

"George Weasley."

"EARTH!"

Ginny Weasley."

"FIRE!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"AIR!"

Finlay at the bottom of the scroll Sokka called out, "Harry Potter,"

Harry began to put the rig on. The spirit began to spoke, "It's quite clear that your dormitory lies in fire, but you have powers that's beyond man's dream. Could it be. . . ?"

The spirit paused and asked as her dress changed into white and said, "Your the AVATAR!"

Harry took the ring off and the temple guard took him to the table for the Avatar dorm.

One of Harry friends decide to be with Harry. They were about to sit at with him at the Avatar table until one of the temple guards blocked them.

"We're with Harry," said Hermione.

"Any friends of the Avatar can sit at the table and be at it's dorm," said the guard.

"Really?"

"Yes it was written in the Code book of Element Academy that was written by the five founders of this school," said the guard with a nod and let them sit.

By then Ryo and his friends went up to the Avatar table once again the guard blocked them and asked, "Are you friends with the Avatar?"

"Yes," said Harry with a smile, "there with us."

By then Ryo and his friends began to sit at the Avatar dorm table. Until one of the servants brought out the food.

Everyone began to feast the food until Kyoshi taped the glass with a spoon and said, "Your attention please. Headmaster Iroh, has a few announcements to make."

"Now that we're sorted. I like to say a few words. First of all, our Dueling teacher has told me that he wish to retire due to health failer. So it gives me great joy to welcome Zhao Young. Good luck Professor."

Zhao, immediately rose up from his seat.

Harry notice something different from Zhao. He's not wearing the same clothes he wore when he first met him. Instead his hair is in topknot and wears a red uniform.

"Blimey Ryo," said Ron, "why didn't you tell us that your dad is a Dueling teacher?"

"I didn't know," Ryo answered in confusion, "He never told me he'll take this position.

"Second," said the headmaster, "Our care taker Jeong Jeong, has wished to remind us that one of the back wall of the Dueling Area is strictly forbidden if anyone doesn't want to die a worst fate. Third, the dragon forest is off limits to students. Finlay, one of the teachers of the Avatar has been attacked by a Death Eater, but Lady Kyoshi hasn't been killed thank goodness she'll continued her post."

As Harry continued eating his meal he notice that Ryo's hand began to clutched into a fist with an angry look.

"Ryo," said Harry, "are you all right?"

Ryo blinked and said with a smile, "Of course Harry I'm fine."

After dinner the temple guard began to escort Harry and the others to there dormitories. By then they lead them to a girl statue who wears a kimono and her hair all buned up.

"Password?" the statue asked.

"Air, Water, Earth, and Fire unite as one," replied the temple guard.

The statue bowed and it moved on it's own.

As they entered the guard said, "Alright students. The bed rooms are upstairs. You'll find your lugged there. Girls on the right. Boys same on the left. You'll have your schedule and your school outfits first thing in the morning."

That night while everyone is sleeping Harry can't help, but feeling wondering why was he the Avatar? He'll know soon enough.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Reference: Alaster 'Mad Eye' Moody Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood- Harry Potter**

**The Red Sealed ship and peir twenty is a parody to the Hogwarts Express.**

**The sorting ring is parody to the sorting hat**

**The Element dorms are parody to the Hogwarts Houses.**

**Jeong Jeong is from Avatar the Last Airbender**

**I'll get the next chapter up real soon. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I made changes on chapter four so bear with me.**

**I like to thank MisstressofDawn, and Dark Magicianmon for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Avatar the Last Airbender only my OC(outside characters).**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Harry was bailey asleep until, Ryo called out, "Harry wake up our school outfits are here!"

Harry got up and went down stairs to check it out.

"Wow I've got five outfits."

"Not only that," said Ron with a smile, "you have six classes as well."

"Six classes?" Harry puzzled as he looked at the schedule and told them what classes he's taking, "Well let me see. I have Firebending class with Roku, Dueling class with Zhao Young, Airbending class with Yang Chen, Waterbendig class with Kuruk, Earthbending class with Kyoshi, and Lightningbending with Iroh Chang."

"Wow that's some scedual," said Ron.

"How many classes you have Ron?" Harry asked.

"Two mate," he replied with a smile, "I have Airbending class with Joco and Dueling class with Zhao Young?"

"I have the same class as Ron," said Luna as she felt surprised.

"So have I," said Jean with excitement.

"Harry turned around and said, "Neville, how many classes do you have so far?"

"I've got two Harry," Neville answered as he told Harry about his class, "well I have Earthbending class with Yoh and Dueling class with Zhao Young."

"I have the same class as him," said George.

"So have I," said Toru with a smile.

"Fred what about you?"

"Two," answered Fred as he told his schedule to everybody, "well I have Firebending with Lys and Dueling class with Zhao Young."

"I have the same class as him," said Ginny with a smile.

"So have I," said Ryo with a smile.

"What about you Hermione?"

"I only have one class," said Hermione as she sighed with disappointment as she showed everyone what classes she's taking, "I'm taking Healing with Trey."

After Harry herd what classes she's taking. He felt disappointed and said, "Sorry that you only have one class Hermione."

"That's alright Harry," said Hermione, "I know the headmaster doesn't want me to fight."

"I suppose Katie has one class just like Hermione," said Neville with concern.

"Not relay Neville," explain Katie, "I only have three classes such as Waterbending healing with Trey, Dueling with Zhao Young and Waterbending with Belle McClain."

"Your so lucky Katie," said Toru.

"Technically my mom is a healer and my dad is a fighter," explained Katie, "he knows Ryo's dad as well as I have."

"Harry," said Ryo, "after breakfest I'll show you and your friends where to put your outfits."

"Alright Ryo," said Harry with a smile as he and the others headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast Ryo, Katie, Jean and Toru, lead Harry Potter and his friends to the Locker Room.

In front of them is a tall ma with brown hair tied to a topknot, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wore a green uniform.

"Hey everyone," said an man's voice.

"Hey Haru," said Ryo, Katie, Jean, and Toru.

"Everyone this is Haru," Jean explain, "he's in charge of the Locker Room."

"Haru this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley," said Ryo as he introduced him to Harry Potter and friends.

"Harry Potter," said Haru with joy, "no way I can't believe it Harry Potter and friends in my locker room such a honor."

"Uh. . . Haru," said Ryo, "we need to know where our locker's are?"

"Oh right," said Haru as he cleared his throat from all this excitement, "for the girls on the left and for the boys on the right. You will each have your names on your lockers along with your bending discipline and you'll have your combination number for your locker. Don't lose them. Any question?"

Everyone is silent from Haru's question.

The young man paused and said, "you may go and have a great school year."

While the girls go to their locker room. the boys headed out until Toru shouted, "MAKE WAY COMING THROUGH! FAMOUS WIZARD WHO IN NOW THE AVATAR IS HERE!"

"Toru," said Ryo, "you don't have to shout because everybody knows that and your embarrassing Harry."

"I know."

"Uh. . . Ryo," puzzled Ron, "how are we going to find our lockers?"

"Haru said, 'find it with your names and bending discipline.'"

By then Harry spotted something a tall locker that's painted white with five symbols of air, water, earth, fire, and lightning along with his name."

"There it is!" exclaimed Harry.

"I found my locker," said Ron with excitement. His locker is in a shade of orange and has a symbol of air on it.

"I found mine," said Nevile happily. His locker is in shade of green and has a symbol of earth.

"Us too," said Fred and George with glee.

Fred's locker is red with a firebending symbol while George's is in the green with an earth symbol on it.

"Ryo, Toru, did you find your locker ?" Harry asked.

"Mine's right next to Neville," said Toru happily.

"That's great Toru," said Ryowith excitement, "mine's right next to Fred."

"There's no time like the present," said Ron, "we need to put on our outfits on."

Harry, Fred, and Ryo put on the red outfit although Ryo have to help Harry and Fred with the topknot for their hair.

Ron wore an orange long sleeve, yellow shirt, a long brown belt yellow paints with brown on the back.

Neville and George wore green outfits.

They waited outside until the girls came out.

Ginny wore the same outfits as Harry, Fred, and Ryo.

Jean wore the same outfit as Ron.

Katie and Hermione wore blue outfits with a mini skirt.

"Hermione," said Ron, "who braided your hair?"

"Katie did," answered Hermione with a smile.

"You guys look great," said Ginny who looked at the boys with amazement.

"So are you girls," said Ron who was a bit surprise.

"We'll guys I'll see you soon," said Harry.

"See ya Harry," said everyone as they headed for class.

Now Harry is ready and learned about his destiny.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Reference:**

**Haru- Avatar the Last Airbender**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I made changes on chapter five so bear with me.**

**Author's poll: Which story should I update?**

**I like to thank Flopsy 95, and Dark Magicianmon, Jd Midnight, and Ryo Muang for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Avatar the Last Airbender only my OC(outside characters).**

**This chapter is a redo.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry finally made it to his classroom. He opened the door until his teacher smiled and said, "Ah Harry allow me to introduce myself, I'm professor Roku. Welcome to my classroom. Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes professor," Harry with excitement, "but can't we wait until the others get here?

Roku's smile turned into a frown said, "I'm sorry Harry Avatars get privet lessons. I'm sure Ryo, Katie, Jean, and Toru told you?"

Harry never thought of that so he shook his head for 'no'.

"That's all right," said Roku with a smile, "your new here I can tell."

"To tell you the truth," sighed Harry, "I've been to Hogwarts for a very long time."

To be honest Harry," said Roku, "I have a few grandchildren who attend Hogwarts."

"Seriously?" Harry asked exactly.

Roku, smiled nodded and said, "Before we began the lesson. I must tell you the History of Firebending I hope you don't mind?"

"No professor not at all I like to know about firebending."

"Very well," said Roku as he cleared his throat, "the original Firebenders we're dragons. It was taught by man how to firebend. I believe you know about dragons in your world?"

"A friend of mine has a brother who works with dragons in Romania," Harry explain.

"I see," said Roku with concern he smiled and continued, "Shall I show you a demonstration of Firebending?"

"Yes professor," answered Harry.

"You might take a few steps back," warned Roku.

Harry nodded as he heed his teacher's warning for caution support.

The teacher got to his fighting stance, breath, forms a flame around his fist and fire his target.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, "I think I'm ready to try it professor."

"Remember, Harry," said Roku, "you must get to your stance, breath and release with all your might."

Harry got to his stance breath and release with all of his might except he got a small amount of fire.

Roku chuckled and said, "Don't worry Harry, it happen to me once."

"Professor," said Harry with concern, "something began to hold me back."

"Perhaps I can be of some help," said Roku as he took a medium size amount of fire from his hand.

"Professor," said Harry with confusion, "what does it have to do with firebending?"

"I want to take the firebending from my hand," said Roku as he order his student.

"I don't know," said Harry who looked worried, "what if I failed."

"Harry you may be the famous wizard of Hogwarts, but your the Avatar of this school you can do anything if you can put your mind to it."

Harry nodded and took the fire from his hand.

"It feels like a heartbeat," said Harry with a smile as the courage flows though his body.

"The next lesson of Firebending is philosophy. You see Harry fire is life not destruction. Now are you ready to try again?"

"Yes professor."

"Remember, Harry, stance, breath and don't hold back."

Harry nodded as he go to his stance breath and release a big amount of fire.

"Very good Harry," said Roku who looks impressed, "a little too much fire, but your getting the hang of it."

Harry smiled. Then Roku smiled and said, "Well Harry our class is dismissed. Tomorrow, we'll work on your breathing."

"Good bye professor," said Harry.

By then Harry returned to the locker room.

He belong to change his clothes. He wore a red pants and arm braces. Until Ryo, Toru, Ron, Neville, Fred and George came to the locker room.

"Hey Harry, said Ron, "how was firebending?"

"It was alright. I had a little trouble adjusting, but I'm getting used to it."

"Well, for airbending is alright," said Ron with excitement as he put on his orange pants.

"Earthbending is alright," said Neville happily as he put on his green pants.

"George is having a great time with earthbendig while I have a blast with firebending!" exclaimed Fred as he put on his red pants.

"The basics are not like Hogwarts," said George with a smile as he put on his green pants.

By then they saw Ryo sitting at the bench all finished dressed up for class he wore red pants. He felt gloomy because this is his father's first day of teaching. His mind began to race: what if he fail, what if he messed up and what if he didn't do a good job?

"Hey Ryo," said Harry with a smile, "aren't you excited that your father is teaching."

"I don't know," said Ryo with concern, "the last time I saw my dad he looks a little nervous."

"Come on Ryo," said Toru, "your dad's the best duelist in America."

"That maybe," said Ryo as he given some thought, "alright I'll support my father everyday."

"That's the spirit Ryo," said Ron with a smile. By then the boys came out of the the Locker Room and saw the girls.

Ginny wore a red sleeveless shirt and red pants.

Luna and Jean wore an orange sleeveless shirt and pants.

Katie wore a blue sleveless shirt and pants.

"Hey girls," said Harry when he turned his head to look for Hermione and asked, "where's Hermione."

"She told us that she's going to the library to learn more on warterbending healing," answer Katie with a smile.

Jean asked, "Is everyone ready for Deuling class?"

Harry nodded happily and answered, "We're all set."

Everyone is ready for Dueling class at the dueling areana.

**To be continued. . .**

**

* * *

**

**Reference: The history of firebending and philosophy- Avatar the Last Airbender: The Firebending Master**

**Amber Pegasus: I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Harry: Chapter Six will be here soon**

**Ryo Young: I hope my dad didn't mess up the class.**

**All: Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amber Pegasus :**So, sorry, it took so long, but I finally, got chapter six ready.

**Author's Poll: Which story should I updated?**

**Author's note: **I like to thank MisteressofDawn, DW64, and DarkMagicianmon.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry and friends made it to the Dueling arena. It has a platform, five statues of the founders along with a glass sainwindows, a balcony stadium seat for teacher and headmaster, and regular stadium seats for the students. Everyone was gathered around the platform until, Zhao Young came up to the platform. He wore a red pants and arm braces. Zhao began to called out and said, "Can everyone please be quiet?"

Everyone is silent as a church mouse.

"Very well," said Zhao as he introduce himself, "I'm Zhao Young. Your Dueling teacher. In this class. You will study your opponents straight and weakness."

"Bloody hell," mumerd Ron.

"For a demonstration. I let Miss Kyoshi volunteer to show everyone what dueling is all about," said Zhao with a grin as Kyoshi, step up to the stadium. Kyoshi wore a green sleeveless shirt and green pants.

"Now then," instructed Zhao, "First, you will get a cape that represent the symbol of your dorm. Second you knelled down on your side."

Both Zhao and Kyosi, are at their sides knelled and have their capes on their backs.

"Third," Zhao continued, "you turned to your opponents. Let the capes flow down and on to the floor."

Their capes flew from their backs.

Zhao got himself ready and said, "Finally, once you hear the gong, get to your stance, and attacked. Which I took the liberty to let our game keeper Sokka, ring the gong for us."

Sokka raised the mallet and hit the gong.

The opponents got to their stance and attacked.

Zhao aim some fire balls at her, but she blocked it by using her earthbending wall.

Kyoshi, lowered the wall, formed earth balls and fire at Zhao.

Zhao, immediate doge and said, "Notice how I'm trying to doge her attacks."

Zhao and Kyoshi continued attack and dogging until, he began to stumble out if the ring.

Quickly, Kyoshi, use her earthbending to make a platform so he won't fall. Zhao landed on Kyoshi's platform just in time.

"Nice work Kyoshi," said Zhao with a grin, "although this **is **dueling class **not **helping your opponents."

"I know," said Kyoshi, "but I don't want you to break you arm just like me."

Zhao cleared his throat from the embarrassment and said, "Well now that we showed them what dueling is all about. Shall we let the students try it out."

"I don't see why not," said Kyoshi with a smile, "that's why the previous teacher said that he picks one student and the volunteer picks the other one."

"Excellent suggestion Kyoshi," said Zhao with a smile, "lets see I choose my Ryo Young."

Kyoshi ponder and said, "Then I choose Harry Potter."

At the platform Zhao, and Kyoshi, gave some advice to their students.

"Dad," said Ryo, "I can't beat Harry Potter I've bearly known him for a day."

"I know son," said Zhao with a grin, "but don't let your guard down."

"So Harry Potter," said Kyoshi, "how does it feel to be the next Avatar?"

"It feels unusual," said Harry who is not sure about this.

"Don't worry," said Kyoshi with a smile, "in time your destiny will be clear."

Harry nodded. By then Harry and Ryo got up from the platform stadium turned to each other and let their capes flow down from their backs.

Suddenly Ryo and Harry heard the gong and got into their stance.

Unknown to them Zhao who was at the balcony stadium seats with Kyoshi. He notice Harry's stance it reminds him of an old friends past of long ago.

Flashback. . .

When Zhao was at his son's age. He once met and duel an opponent that resembles Harry Potter.

End Flashback. . .

"Zhao," said Kyoshi who looked concern, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kyoshi," answered Zhao, "I'm just having some flashbacks."

"Does it happen often?" Kyoshi asked.

"Only on rare ocations," said Zhao as he felt that his nerves are shot.

"Maybe you should see a healer Zhao."

"No, no, I'm alright Kyoshi. I'm fine."

Harry and Ryo continued battling and dodging until one of them fell down from their backs.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ryo asked.

"I'm fine," ansewred Harry, "how about you?"

"I'm okay. We sure put up a good show this year don't you think."

"We sure did."

Once again Zhao notice that saying after what Ryo just said.

Flashback continued. . .

If turns out the boy that resembles Harry Potter is really James Potter.

"Are you alright James?" Zhao asked.

"I'm fine," answered James, "how about you?"

"I'm okay. We sure put up a good show this year don't you think?"

"We sure did."

Flashback ends. . .

"Having another flashback Zhao?" Kyoshi asked.

"You've started to caught me red handed." Zhao said with concern then he rose up from his seat and said, "Class is dismissed and Harry Potter I would like to see you immediately."

"Yes Professor," said Harry.

"What happen Ryo?" Katie asked with concern.

"I think my dad wants to talk to Harry about something," answered Ryo.

"I hope he's not in trouble," said Ron who looked worried.

Harry looked at his teacher's eyes and asked, "You want to see me professor?"

"Yes, Harry, "Zhao answered, "I want you to do that stance again just like you did it when you battle with my son."

Harry nodded as he done his stance.

Zhao began to notice and said, "I recognize that form. How could I be so blind. You must be the spitting image of James Potter."

Harry backed away from him and said, "Wait how did you know my dad?"

"I know your father and his friends since I was my son's age." answered Zhao with a smile.

"Proffesor Lupin never told me that you knew my dad," said Harry who look confused.

"I'm sure his memory will recover in time," said Zhao, "well now your dismissed right now I don't want you to be late for class."

"Thank you professor," said Harry.

After, a chat with Professor Young. Ryo finally, caught up with Harry and asked, "So Harry what did my dad say?"

"He said my dad knows your dad years ago." answered Harry.

"Hold on," answered Ryo with confusion, "are you sure that's what he said."

Harry nodded.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ryo, "My dad knows your dad? That's so cool."

"Man Ryo," said Toru, "I didn't know your dad met Harry's father. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," Ryo answered.

At the dressing room Harry changing into his clothes Harry wore the same outfit that Ron has when he trained with his airbending.

"Good luck with your Airbending Harry," said Nevel.

Harry nodded.

"We're going to meet up with Hermione at the library. See you at lunch," said Ron with a smile.

"See you real soon," said Harry as he smiled back and head to his class.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**A.P.: this chapter is dedicate to my grandfather who died last mount ago, but is spirit lives within me. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amber Pegasus :**So, sorry, it took so long, but I finally, got chapter six ready.

**Author's Poll: Which story should I updated?**

**Author's note: **I like to thank MisteressofDawn, DW64,DarkMagicianmon and Padmus Orion Black for the reviews and concerns. I've redone chapter six just to let everyone know and it's beta read by MistressofDawn.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Harry arrived at Professor Yang Chen's classroom.

The room is in shade of orange, the ceiling is sky blue that has a few sky bisons on it, their was a container filled with gliders and a little table in the center.

In the center of the room is Yang Chen sitting patienly while sipping her tea.

She placed her tea cup on the table and said with a smile, "Welcome Harry Potter. I'm professor Yang Chen your airbending teacher."

"Hello," said Harry calmly.

"So Harry how do you like Element Academy so far?"

"So far so good, but the Avatar position just got me baffled."

"Patience Harry," she said, "in time all will be reviled. Shall I tell you the history of Airbending?"

Harry nodded who feels very interesting.

Yang Chen smiled and said, "For centuries, my ancestors have learned airending from the sky bisons."

"Wow," exclaimed Harry, "that's amazing!"

"Unfortunately," she said as her smile turned into a frown, "the sky bison has been extinct during the time of Fire Lord Sozen."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright Harry. Ever since Avatar Aang was the Last Airbender we thought the cycle was broken, but now after the school was found and built. The Airbenders strive once again," she said as her smile return.

"That sounds great," said Harry as he smiled back at her.

Yang Chen stands and said, "Come it's time for your lesson."

Harry stood up and followed Yang Chen to the balcony.

"Harry, I must teach you the basics. Now watch me."

She moved her hands around and release the air.

"Whoa it's great!" exclaimed Harry.

"Now Harry I want you to try it."

Harry nodded and did what she told him to do. He moves his hands and realise a small amount of air.

"Don't worry Harry," she said, "It'll take some time and practice. We'll do it synchronized."

Harry and Yang Chen continued practicing until, she has another lesson on Airbending for Harry Potter.

"Harry there's something I need to tell you about an Airbender's personality."

"I'm listening professor," said Harry.

"The way of the air nomads are that all life is sacred."

"What do you mean professor," Harry asked "how can life be sacred?"

The ways of the airnomads have to detaches their spirit so it can be free, however the Avatar can't do it because your soul duty is to the world."

"I understand professor."

"Well Harry our class is dismissed," she said with a smile, "We'll work on your aim."

While Harry walks down to the hallway he tries to figure out if all life is sacred how can he defeat Lord Volermort and his enemies?

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**A.P. So sorry that the chapter is short, but I'll try to get the next chapter longer real soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber Pegasus :**So, sorry, it took so long, but I finally, got chapter eight ready.

**Author's Poll: Which story should I updated?**

**Author's note: **I like to thank Shadow65, FireBearChan, DW64, DarkMagicimon, and MistressofDawn for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry went on his way to the Grand Hall to join his friends for lunch.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny with a smile, "how's airbending?'

"Pretty good," said Harry as he smilled back at her.

"I'm glad your doing alright with your airbending," said Jean with a smile.

Suddenly Sokka blew his horn and said, "Got some mail from the hawk messengers."

The students began to scramble out from there seats and formed a strait line from their bending tables.

"Blimey Ryo you get mail from Messengers Hawks?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah," answered Ryo, "You see back in the Fire Nation they used Messenger Hawks to send messengers from the army base to royal Kingdoms."

"That's sounds interesting," said Hermione with a smile, "we only get letter from owls back at our school."

Sokka began to hand out every single letter capsule with a scroll, until Harry and his friends are next.

"Hey Avatar Harry," said Sokka who fells glad to see him as he handed Harry a capsule roll, "there's a spacial mail for you and your friends."

Harry and his friends went back to the the table, he opened the lid of the capsule, take one of the scrolls and hand it out to the one that has it's name on it.

Everyone began to open the scroll and read the message.

"Alright," Ryo exclaimed as he unrolled his scroll, "it's from my dad he approves that I was transfer to the Avatar dorm!"

"Mine too," said Toru as he receive a letter from his parents.

Jean and Katie's parents approved as well as they said in that letter.

"It looks like all of are relatives agreed," said Neville with a smile.

"I got one from Hadgrid," said Ron with a smile.

"So have I," Hermionie with a grin.

"It looks like that he wants to check on us," said Harry with a smile.

"Who's Hadgrid?" asked Katie in confusion.

"He's a good friend of ours," answered Hermione.

"I like to meet him," said Jean who felt interested.

"Us too," agreed Ryo.

"We'll see what we can do," said Ron with a smile.

Then Luna spotted another scroll that's address Harry and said, "Harry it looks like you missed one."

"Oh, thanks Luna," said Harry with a smile.

He looked at the scroll and it's the symbol of the warterbending.

"It looks like you've got a letter from a waterbender," said Katie with a smile.

"It must be an admire," said Fred with a grin.

"Someone at this school must have like him already," said George with a smile as he laughed.

"Very funny," said Ron who felt a little annoyed.

"Go ahead Harry," said Luna.

Harry began to unrolled the scroll fixed his eyes and read.

Dear Harry Potter,

I decied to move my class to another location to practice your waterbending techniques.

Meet me at the founder's fountain at the school grounds after lunch.

I'll see you soon.

Sighed,  
Professor Kuruk

"Wow," said Katie with a smile, "you get to train with my dad. He knows Ryo's father when there were young."

"Yep it's true," said Ryo who smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know your his daughter," said Neville with confusion.

"Let's just say he never talks about me very much," said Katie who felt a little blushed.

"We'll I better get going see you real soon," said Harry as he head towards the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Harry got out of the dressing room. He quickly go to the Founders Fountain where it's at the school grounds is.

When he got to the school grounds he saw the fountain that has five statues on it.

'I think this must be the Founders Fountain,' Harry thought to himself with a smile.

"Ah, you gotten here so early Harry Potter."

Harry quickly turned around and saw his waterbending teacher Professor Kuruk.

"You must be professor Kuruk," said Harry with a smile.

"You are correct Avatar Harry."

"Just Harry please."

Kuruk chuckled and said, "I know it's not easy being the Avatar, but before we begin the basics let me share a history of waterbending."

"I'll be glad to hear it professor," said Harry with a smile.

"Very well," said the professor as he cleared his throat, "For centuries the people of the water tribe have learned it from the moon they saw how it pushed and pulled the tied. Ever since then they've learned waterbending from the ocean and moon spirits."

"It sounds fasinating professor," excamed Harry with a smile.

"Now I must teach you the push and pull technique. Just watch me and you get it right."

Harry nodded as he watch his Professor Kuruk. He stretched his arms in front of him and moved his arms and body back and forth.

Harry studied the wave of the water that moves just like his professor. He began to try the basics like his master. His professor notice the movements that his pupal did, but no waterbending. So he decide to encourage the Avatar.

"Come on Avatar Harry," he said, "you can do it."

"I'm trying professor, but it's not working," said Harry who felt a little frustrated.

Kuruk rubs his chin and have another idea. He places his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry lets take a few minuets break there's something we need to talk about."

Harry stooped, turned to his professor and said, "Alright professor."

You see Harry you've been having trouble with your element opposite," said the professor with concern, "for example say your born an earthbender and you have difficulty with airbending which is that earth is the opposite of air."

"Professor," said Harry with concern, "I did remember the spirit of the ring said that my bending discipline is fire so it's the opposite of water."

The professor smiled nodded and said, "That's right."

Harry turned back to the fountain and said, "Professor Kuruk."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm ready to try again."

"Very well,"said Kuruk, "I'll stay right here until you get it."

Harry did the push and pull while his teacher sits at the fountain edge and watched.

It wasn't long until Kuruk saw a little wave of water.

"Harry your bending water don't stop until, I say so," said Kuruk as he encourage his pupal.

By then it got bigger until, it hits on the statues.

"Sorry professor I hope I didn't damage it professor," said Harry who looked worried.

Kuruk check the statues for damage and said, "No damage Harry although you've barley cleaned it and it's about time too because it was getting a little dirty."

"Waterbending can be difficult," said Harry.

"It may be, but there are some advantages of waterbending," said his master, "for example, it's only strong during night fall of the moon light while in day light however, it has some disadvantages."

"I'll try to remeber professor said Harry with a smile.

"Your dismissed tomorrow we'll work on other water bending techniques," said the professor as he smiled back.

Harry nodded as he hurried to the dressing room for his class.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the long wait folks, but the next chapter will be a little late because I'll be attending college at the end of August.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it took so long I need to get through some stuff such as family business, and college homework. So without furher adeu here's chapter nine.**

**I made a few changes in chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter nor Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Harry wears a green outfit and rushes to his class.

When he got there he saw his teacher in a green kimono and brown boots.

"Well Harry Potter," said Kyoshi with a smile, "it would seem you made it just in time."

Harry looked puzzled the last time he meet her. She's in a different outfit.

"Oh, I see you notice I've changed outfits I was helping out Zhao with his dueling instructions."

"I see," said Harry with interest.

"Before I began the earthbending lesson shall I share a history of earthbending with you?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright said Kyoshi as she told her tale, "For a long time the earthbenders learned earthbending from the badgermoles."

"The badgermoles professor?"

"Yes Harry," answered Kyoshi, "the first earthbends are the two couples who were from different sides. They've learned earthbending in the cave where the badgermoles lived and made into a labyrinth. Anyone who gets in there will be trapped forever. She waited for her love to come, but he died during the war. So the woman unleashed her powerful earthbending and stop the war. Both sides of the villiage began to live in peace and bild a city The woman's name is Oma and the man's name is Shu. So they name the city Omashu after the first two earthbenders."

"That was a very sad story proffesor," said Harry who felt sad.

"I know," said Kyoshi with a smile, "No need for tears Harry it's time we start with the basics such as, move a rock."

They waked over to a couple of boulders and stand right in front of it.

"Professor," he said with curiosity, "I thought we're going to move a rock not a bolder."

"This is the basic of earthbending so watch me Harry Potter and you'll get it right," she said as she formed a fist to her hand and punched the bolder until in moved to the other side.

"Amazing professor!" exclaimed Harry with excitement.

"All right Harry let's see you try."

Harry got in front of his bolder formed a fist and instead of moving a rock it formed flames.

He got out of the way just in time.

"Are you alright Harry?" Kyoshi asked as she was worry about her pupil getting hurt.

"I'm alright professor," he answered, "maybe I can move the bolder the other way."

"No Harry," she said as she shook her head, "that's not how earthbending works. You have to be steady as a rock and face it head on."

"Maybe I should try again," said Harry after thinking what the professor just said.

"Very well Harry I stick around until, you got it right."

Harry stared at the bolder and thought to himself, 'Think like a rock, think like a rock.'

It wasn't long until, he formed his fist and move a little bit.

"Harry do it again," she said as Harry hit it again until it reaches to the other side where Kyoshi's bolder is.

"You did it Harry," Kyoshi exclamed, "You realy did it."

"Earthbending can be difficult once I get used to it."

"Harry let me tell you about Neutral jin," she said, "Neutral jin is the key to earthbending it listens and wait for the right moment to strike."

This is amazing professor!" said Harry Potter with amazement.

"Well Harry our class is dismissed. Tomorrow we'll worked on we'll worked on other techniques."

Harry nodded as he goes to the dressing room for his next class.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**A.N.: The history of the earthbenders is from Avatar the Last Airbender-The Cave of Two Lovers and the history of the jins is in Return to Omashu.**

**Sorry for the short chapter folks.**

**Everyone is reading this chapter gets a virtual cupcake because today is my birthday.**

**Harry: Read review and Happy Birthday Amber Pegasus!**

**A.P.: Thanks Harry.**


End file.
